


If You Insist

by orphan_account



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dustin never really thinks clearly when he's angry...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndecisiveAndUncreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/gifts).



Dustin never really thought clearly when he was angry.

Especially when it came to music.

As of such, if he got into an argument when they were recording, there was a high potential that Dustin was going to say something nasty or not particularly well thought out.

He didn’t even remember what he and Ron were fighting about.

Probably something that wasn’t worth fighting over in the first place.

Ron didn’t seem particularly angry, which only made Dustin even angrier.

It actually seemed like Ron was more amused than angry.

“Are you even taking me seriously?” Dustin spat.

“Not really. You always get mad over the weirdest things when we’re recording, so I’ve learned to not take a lot of our arguments personally.”

“And what if I was serious about this?”

“Do you even remember why we’re fighting? If you can even call this fighting when you’re the only one who’s really angry.” Ron was smirking, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed.

“What if I did?”

“But you don’t,” Ron said teasingly. “Do you?”

“Oh, fuck you!”

“I mean…” Ron shrugged and pushed up to corner Dustin against the wall. “If you insist.”

All of the fight went right out of Dustin, to be replaced by a flustered, embarrassed blush.

“Ummm…” He managed, but before he could say any more, Ron leaned forward to kiss his nose before pulling away.

“Just kidding, Bates. I don’t put out on the first date.”

“This isn’t even a date!”

“Even worse, then.” Ron grinned. “But if you’re so insistent, I guess we could go on a couple of dates.”

“That’s not-”

“How about tonight? Dinner at six?”

“Would you just listen-”

“Great, see you later then.” Ron made his escape before Dustin could say anything further, hearing the singer’s frustrated yell as the door swung shut behind the blond.

“Fuck you, Ron!”

“Only if you’re lucky!”


End file.
